Contemporary electrical switch devices have many diverse requirements. In addition to switching electrical signals responsive to physical actuation of the switch, these may include actuation indication including tactile feedback, and/or audible feedback and/or, over-travel. Other desirable attributes include actuation aid in the form of a snap-action response, and in the case of rocker switches self-centering, and configurable force vs. travel relationships.
The need to provide such a diverse and complex set of requirements has led to many good but complex switch designs. The complexity added to meet the various requirements adversely effects switch reliability, ease of assembly, cost, and size. Also the designability of force vs. travel relationships with a complex switch design is difficult at best.
What is needed is an improved electrical switch that overcomes the problems of complexity--thus reliability, ease of assembly, cost, and size. Also, the improved electrical switch should have easy-to-design force vs. travel relationships.